Your Never Too Far From Home
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Inspired by the Pokemon song 'Never Too Far From Home'. Ash is unsure what to do now. Should he go on to the new regions, or stay in Pallet. He's homesick and unsure. Gary shows him the answer. Shounen Ai, Light GaryxAsh


It hurt. Here I was, fourteen years old, and still missing my home in Pallet town like the ten year old I used to be. I was sitting under an oak tree, smiling because even a simple oak tree reminded me of the people and things at home. I had beat the Elite Four. . . I had beat the master. . . I conquered every gym in the region and was headed for bigger goals in the other different regions. But it I was this homesick so close to home, could I really leave Brock, Misty, Pallet Town, Mom, and . . . him?

I sighed, looking out across the pond in the forest I was in, watching my Pokémon play and splash around happily. They were all so excited for the new challenges, did I really have the heart to tell them we weren't going? But what about how I felt? Did I have the heart to leave everyone?

"Pika?" I looked down and smiled at Pikachu as he tilted his head at me in curiosity. "Chu?"

"Nah, I'm fine buddy." I patted Pikachu's head with a smile. Pikachu smiled and scampered away, returning to the other Pokémon. I sighed again, standing and stretching before shoving my hands in my pockets, deciding to take a walk down by the ponds edge.

I trudged along, eyes focused on the ground, spacing out when I hit someone, sending us both spiraling to the ground and causing a Venonat to flee in fear. I rubbed my forehead, hearing a familiar voice curse under his breath as he sat up. I felt that familiar glare searing my skin off as I grinned up sheepishly.

"What the Hell, Ashy-Boy! I know you dislike me, but now you're trying to ruin my research? Not cool." I glared at him.

"Chill out! You know, there's this new thing called not being an ass, 'cause it was an accident! You should try it sometime!" I found myself staring into the eyes of Gary Oak as we glared at each other for a moment before I broke the eye contact. Standing up and brushing my pants off, not bothering to help the jerk up. He could help himself, the stupid hothead.

"Your such a klutz." Gary muttered. "Don't know how a fool like you beat the Master."

"Shut it." I glared at him again. Man, this guy must have taken a 'how-to-annoy-Ash-Ketchum class because he sure knew how to push my buttons. "I'm a million times a better trainer then you Gary Oak! I'll prove it! Lets battle!" I growled out, getting even angrier when he shook his head with the roll of his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore, Loser. I'm strictly a Pokémon researcher now. So no thanks, I don't have to prove myself to an idiot like you." He smirked.

"Don't be such wimp!"

"No thanks Ashy-Boy."

With a growl of frustration, I turned and began to walk off, my sorrow-filled expression from earlier returning full force. So now he didn't even want to battle with me? That's just the icing on the cake. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Life sucked.

"What's with the sigh? The new Pokémon Master in the region not satisfied with his new found glory?" Gary was walking beside me now, his confident smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"None of your business Oak." I replied sharply. He rolled his eyes, and when the wind blew his hair gently I was shell-shocked out how beautiful he was. Deep chocolate colored hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, and the build of a god. He was an Adonis.

"Someone's touchy. That time of the month again Ashy-Boy? You PMSing?" Gary laughed, poking fun at me.

"Shut up Oak, or I'm really gonna hurt you." This enticed another laugh. "I will!" I was sitting beneath the Oak tree again and he was sitting beside me, his warmth radiating from his skin to mine, making me realize just how close we were.

Silence. The only sounds came from the playing Pokémon, and the sound of Gary and my breathing. Sighing yet again, I whispered, "I'm homesick, and I'm not that far from home. I should go to the other regions and continue training but if I can't take the distance now, how will I deal with it that far away?"

I waited for a laugh or an insult that I was so sure would come out of Gary's sinful mouth, but nothing came out so I plunged ahead. "I don't know if I can leave Misty, Brock, Mom. . ."

_ 'Even you.'_

"I don't think I can leave Pallet Town for that long. I . . . will be too far from everyone. . . and Pallet Town is my home."

"That's not true." I looked at Gary, who was staring up at the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"You grew up in Pallet, but that doesn't make it your home. Where ever you go, you have your home with you. Whether it's your friends, your family, or your Pokémon."He smiled slightly, looking at me. "We all see the same moon, stars, and sun. So as long as you can look up at those with your memories firmly in your mind. . . You're never too far from home. Home is just a heartbeat and memory away."

I looked up at the darkening sky, seeing the first stars peek out. I closed my eyes and smiled, reopening them to look at Gary. "You're right Gary. . . Thanks."

"No problem Ash. Just remember. . . not only will your Mom, Misty, and Brock will be missing you. . ." He stood, turning and heading back towards the town. "I will too." Then he was gone with a single smile thrown over his shoulder.

I turned my attention back to the now showing moon, smiling again before laying back on the grass. Gary was right. Every day I could look up at the shining moon and stars, see the sparkling sun and know everyone saw the same ones as me. He saw the same ones. I would never be too far from home.


End file.
